Harlie Evans
by IByte199820
Summary: Little Eight year old, Harry Potter is sick of how his family treats him. What does he do? Pack up and run away. that and a name and sex change. maybe she might just have a normal wizard life. Transgender!Harry. Rated M for later chapters.


Hmmm this Idea has been in my head for a while and I Just Had to write it. my other story is on hold till i find my flash drive with all my stuff. Warning this Story may have self harm in later Chapters and scenes that may be triggering. it is not for certain  
mq bow yet because i have not fully planned it out but if there is I will. Warn you. there IS slight abuse in this chapter.  
Chapter 1

* * *

Harlie sighed as she wrote in her diary.  
Dear Diary  
How did everything get this way? My life is so hard, it seems I'm destined never to have a normal simple life.  
Harlie put down the quill and closed the book.

* * *

Me and Dudley were playing together, we were four, back when Dudley didn't absolutely hate me.  
"Lets play house."  
" 'lright I'll be the mummy"  
Dudley and I snuck up to Aunt Petunia's wardrobe and picked out a dress. I put it on, i also went through her make up and put on some.  
"What are you doing boy!" I jumped and turned around, seeing Uncle Vernon red as a tomato in anger.  
"U-Uncle, I-" He stormed over to me and grabbed me by the dress I was wearing. He threw me to the floor and I cried silently in pain. He punched me once, and went back to do it again, and again. The fourth time Dudley got in front of me.  
"Stop! We were playing house! It was my Idea for him to be the mummy to humiliate him," Dudley lied.  
I never will forget that day. It was the day everything started, the day I realized, I liked Dresses, and make-up. The day I realized I was just not like other boys.

* * *

4 years later.  
I was tired of bein here, so I was running away. I had stolen one of Dudley's rucksacks, filled it with my baby blanket, some food and money, what little make up I have stolen from Aunt Petunia, and left. The dresses weren't the only thing strange about me, I was also a wizard. i discovered this one day when I had gotten lost while shopping with Aunt Petunia. I found Diagon Alley, I also found out I was a very rich an famous wizard, I just didn't know what I'm famous for.  
There was loud bang and honking noise and a purple triple decker bus appeared in front of me. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard- woe your only a little kid."  
I ignored his comment. I climbed on the bus and sat in one of the beds. "Can you take me to The Leaky Caldron its in London?"  
"Hear that ern, The Leaky Cauldron its in London." the head hanging made a comment about pea soup. Suddenly the bus banged forward throwing me back in the bed. "What is your name again?"  
I looked at Stan. "Harlie."  
"Harlie? So your a girl."  
"Yeah." I said looking out the window. stan asked how old I was.  
"Eight." I told him. "Eight! Whats a girl your age doing wandering around this time of night?."  
"Got lost." I lied smoothly to him.  
"Can't the Muggle's see us?"  
"Muggle's don't see nothin' "  
The bus abruptly stopped. "The leaky Cauldron, next Stop Knockturn Alley." I grabbed rucksack and went into The Leaky Cauldron. "Do you take Muggle money?" I asked Tom. He nodded. I pulled out some money. " heres for three days." He looked surprised at the amount of money I handed over.  
"Of course right this way." I followed him to a room with a Queen bed. I sat down my Rucksack and headed to Grigotts.  
"Excuse me sir," I said to one of the goblins "I'd like to access the Potter Vaults."  
"Do you have a key?" The Goblin peered down at me. I pulled the key from my pocket. After grabbing some money I went to a little shop in Knockturn Alley that does make overs. I got them to make my hair long and put two green streaks in it they also made is easier to manage, then they glamoured the scar on my head and made me look slightly more feminine. I gave them 13 Galleons then went out to muggle London to do some clothes shopping. I bought many blouses and skirts and dresses, and a trunk. Once I got the Trunk I casted an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. After I realized I was a Wizard I practice my magic secretly with books I got from Diagon alley, now I can cast many spells wandlessly. I put all my stuff in my trunk then shrunk it down to fit in my pocket.  
After I did that I went back to my room and flooed to The Ministry of Magic. "Excuse me?" I said to the lady at the reception. " I need to speak with Amelia Bones."  
The receptionist didn't even look up. "She is very busy."  
I took the glamour off yfor a moment "tell her Harry Potter would like to speak to her." The receptionist looked up with a slight gasp. "Of course, r-right this way." I followed the woman into a room where a thin grey haired lady was sitting. "Yes how may I help you young lady," I had already put my glamour back.  
"My name is Harry Potter, I want to get a name change and get Emancipation." I told the woman.  
"Will you state your reasons?"  
I nodded. "I wish for a name change because I am transgender, I also wish for a my legal documents to state me as a girl. I want an Emancipation because, my current guardians are abusive and I do not wish to be under the watch of another adult." Madam Bones began writing it down.  
" I can do a name change privately but the Emancipation calls for court"  
I nodded.  
"What do you want your name to be?"  
"Harlie Lily Evans."  
Madam Bones magicked my records out and changed the name and gender.  
"I will set a time and date for the Emancipation."  
I nodded and left.

* * *

I was walking around diagon alley, I went over to a shop to get my robes I was fitted for earlier. When I went in the shop there was a boy my age with platinum hair being measured. He looked at me. "Hello, who are you?" The boy asked. "Harlie Evans, who are you?" He looked at me, seemingly studying me. "Draco Malfoy." I smiled at him, "I like your name." I admitted. He smiled back. "How old are you?" He asked me. "Eight." He looked bewildered. "You look too small to be eight!" I shuffled my feet. "My old guardians were abusive, thats why I'm small." I said nervously. "Who are your parents now?" He asked stepping down from the stool. "I don't have any, I'm getting an Emancipation." I told him.  
"Oh my Father mentioned you, he works at the ministry." Draco said joyfully. "So you have no home, you should stay at my place."  
"Would your parents be all right with that, I mean you only just met me."  
"Oh it'll be fine, just for a while till you find a place to live. I can just ask."  
As Draco said that a man with long platinum hair walked in. "Father, this is that girl you were talking about!"  
"Hello, my name is Lucius Malfoy. I work at the Ministry." He held his had out for me to shake.  
I took his hand. "Yes, Draco told me you did, I'm Harlie Evans."  
"Father, she doesn't have any where to stay, could she stay with us?"  
"Sure, at least until she finds a home."  
And that was how I became the best friend of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

I normally write better than this but this is not planned it basically is made up as it goes and will likely be one that I just drop in the middle. As for my other story I know it has been a while since updating. I have the whole first book written and the first four chapters typed, I will post very soon


End file.
